


Nocturnal awakening

by Tsuncoon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Rocket raccoon wakes up in the middle of the night and discovers a new side effect to pregnancy.





	Nocturnal awakening

Rocket slept on his side, his belly too huge and nipples too tender to sleep on. He was curled up against Peter like a pregnancy pillow, one leg laid over his body while his head rested on Peter’s peck. But like most nights sleep was a rare and short affair.

He stirred awake, feeling the litter of kits kicking at his bladder.

His bladder wasn’t even particularly full, but with the baby weight pressing down on it, it always felt full.

Rocket wiggled away from Peter and towards the side of the bed he stretched his aching body, arms pulled up over his head and back arched as he yawned. He could feel their children stirring inside of him, nearly at full term they were getting restless, never giving Rocket a moment’s break.

He put his hand on his lower back as he stood up, feeling the weight of his body making his knees want to give out under him.

He felt the belly pulling him down, instinctively he put his hand under it to even out the weight. Once balanced he walked down the hallways to the bathroom, which was lit with dull mood lights to simulate natural light based on the time of day the ship followed.

He went to the bathroom, feeling relieved now that the kits couldn’t target his bladder, but within an hour he’d need to make another trip.

He walked to the sink, looking up at the tall structure. He sighed, missing the days when he could easily jump up and balance on the edge of the metal bowl, but nowadays he didn’t dare try. He pulled over a step stool put there just for him, climbing up so he could reach the taps. He soaked his hands under the running water, then slathered them in soap.

The fabric of his shirt moving against his sensitive nipples caused some discomfort. He noticed wet spots on his shirt, six of them.

He pulled Peters oversized shirt up over his head. His nipples were pink and the skin surrounding them swollen. The fur on his belly was thin as it was stretched over a large surface. He rubbed his hand over his top left tit, then hissed a bit. The pressure made some milk leak out over his fingers.

“ugh, gross” he flicked the milk into the sink and rinsed his hands again. He took a face cloth and soaked it in warm water to clean the leaking milk from his fur.

He managed to get the dried milk out of his fur. He really hated what his body was going through, he was far out of his comfort zone with this, never expecting to have a belly full of babies, or experience any of the discomfort that came with it.

His back began to hurt from standing too long. He stepped down from the sink and headed back to his bedroom. When the door opened he heard his bed mate stir

“you’re back, took a while” Peter turned onto his back and sat up “Sick again?”

Rocket shook his head as he approached the bed and pulled himself up “No. My tits started leaking. I was just cleaning up”

“Well, you’re due soon. Were going to need all the milk you can make” Peter put his hand onto Rockets belly.

It took a while for Rocket to allow his belly to be touched, it actually felt nice to have Peter massageing his overly stretched skin “It will feel nice not to be so full” Rocket frowned, he leaned back against Peter, letting himself relax. His arms cupped the bottom of his belly while Peter rubbed him. “Feels like I’m going to explode just by breathing” Rocket closed his eyes

Peter pressed his lips against Rockets temple “it’ll be over soon. We’re gonna be daddy’s”

Rocket breathed out deeply, his lungs felt flattened. “No need to remind me” Rocket smirked.


End file.
